icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cory Stillman
| birth_place = Peterborough, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2011 | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | image = CoryStillman.jpg | image_size = 230px }} Cory Stillman (born December 20, 1973) is a Canadian professional ice hockey executive and former player. He played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for several teams between 1994 and 2011, winning the Stanley Cup twice. He is currently head coach of the Sudbury Wolves. Playing career Stillman grew up in Peterborough, Ontario playing hockey for the Minor Petes (OMHA) program. He also played competitive baseball. In 1989–90, Stillman played for the Peterborough Roadrunners Jr.B. (MTJHL) hockey club before being a 2nd round choice (27th overall) of the Windsor Spitfires in the 1990 Ontario Hockey League Priority Selection. Stillman started his professional career in 1992, when he was drafted sixth overall in the first round by the Calgary Flames. Stillman was tried on both wings, and was quoted saying he liked the left side better but he can play right wing easily if needed. During the 2000–2001 season, Stillman was traded to the St. Louis Blues where he played for three seasons. At the 2003 entry draft, he was traded to Tampa Bay where he helped the Lightning win the Stanley Cup in June 2004. During the free agent signing period following the end of the 2004–2005 NHL lockout, Stillman agreed to a three-year contract with the Carolina Hurricanes August 2, 2005. There, his team also won the Stanley Cup. He became the first player since Claude Lemieux to win consecutive Cups with different teams and the eleventh overall to do so. Stillman waived his no-trade clause February 11, 2008, so that the Hurricanes could trade him along with Mike Commodore to the Ottawa Senators for Patrick Eaves and Joe Corvo. On July 1, 2008, Stillman signed a 3-year deal worth $10.6-million with the Florida Panthers. On February 17, 2011, Cory Stillman played his 1000th NHL Game against the Philadelphia Flyers at BankAtlantic Center in Sunrise, Florida. The Florida Panthers traded Stillman back to the Carolina Hurricanes February 24, 2011, for Ryan Carter and a fifth round pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Stillman announced his retirement September 8, 2011. He has since joined the Hurricanes player development staff. Coaching career On May 25, 2017, the Sudbury Wolves of the Ontario Hockey League announced the hiring of Stillman as their new head coach. Personal life Stillman is married to the former Mara Stefanski. The Stillmans have three children, Riley, Madison and Chase. His father-in-law is former AHL player Bud Stefanski. Stefanski was GM & Coach of the Mississauga St. Michael's Majors of the OHL from 2003-2007. His son, Riley Stillman, was drafted from the OHL Oshawa Generals to the Florida Panthers in the 2016 NHL Draft as the 114th overall pick. Awards * 1990–91: Emms Family Award (Rookie of the Year) (OHL) * 2x Stanley Cup champion: 2004, 2006 Career statistics References External links * * Cory Stillman on HockeyReference.com Category:Born in 1973 Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes coaches Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Florida Panthers coaches Category:Florida Panthers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Saint John Flames players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni